Heart of the Mountain
The is an ancient order of the mountain peoples of Ironforge, reformed into the Mountainheart Institute with the founding of the Explorer’s League. A university of the highest calibre, the doors are open to any dwarf or gnome that seeks to know more about themselves or to learn the tools needed to find the knowledge yourself. =History= ---- The Order of the Mountain Heart was an old, secretive organization tasked with preserving and protecting Dwarven traditions. It was established shortly after the mountain of Khaz Modan was first delved by the Dwarves with the blessing of the High King, but it was promptly forgotten by mainstream society and left to its own devices. The Order of the Mountain Heart was fundamentally religious in its beginning, obsessed with preserving the little knowledge the Dwarves had regarding their creators the Titans. Its beliefs were codified into the Stone Sacrament, which reflected a deep commitment to the Titans and to the High King. Many years passed, and the Order’s numbers dwindled as its adherents quietly kept their sacred charge in the shadows of the mountain. During this time, a powerful relic was uncovered in the depths of the mountain, and after realizing its terrible power the Order decided to seal it away in an elaborate stone tabernacle. It has long since been forgotten what was actually stored inside of the Ark of the Mountain, and perhaps deliberately so. All that is remembered is that it was believed that the Heart of the Mountain is present within that tabernacle. Many more quiet years passed, and then Order was struck with tragedy when the War of Three Hammers broke out. This enveloped the organization in turmoil, as while the majority of its members were Bronzebeards, it still housed many Wildhammers and Dark Irons. The Order lost a sizeable portion of its membership at the conclusion of the War, a loss that it could not afford. In an effort to prevent such a travesty from happening again, the Order made itself public once more, assuming a slightly more secular, professional character that would be more appealing to the general populace. And this gradual secularization would increase with time. During the immediate aftermath of the War of Three Hammers, a certain prophecy became popular among the older elements of the Order who were still trying to cling on to its religious past. It was believed by some that one day the Anvilmar line would be restored to the throne and the three clans would be reunited under the mountain. The majority of the organization regarded this prophecy as dangerous lunacy and attempted to downplay the sway it had over many of the organization’s members in order to appeal to the public opinion at the time. But like anything devised by the Dwarves, belief in the prophecy persisted into the present day: even with the direct desceadant of Modimus strongly implying that he will not make a claim to the throne, many of the older Dwarves of the Order stubbornly persist in their belief in the prophecy, that the heir of Modimus may be swayed by the plight of his people. Many more years passed, and the Order almost faded into obscurity, despite its efforts to engage more with the public. The Order was about to die a quiet death when it was fortuitously discovered by the newly established Explorer’s League. The scholars of the Explorers’ League were fascinated by the existence of such an ancient order and treated it with more respect than it probably deserved. In order to ensure its survival, the Order of the Mountain Heart was incorporated into the Explorers’ League and renamed the Mountain Heart Institute. With this change, the organization’s shift into a more secular institution was now nearly absolute. In order to adjust with modern times, the Mountain Heart Institute has accepted an influx of new members from different clans and of different beliefs. But a few surviving members of the older Order remain and guard its secrets with fierce jealousy. =Structure= ---- Heart of the Mountain has three core principles: acquire relics relevant to the culture and history of the Mountain folk, investigate and educate the Mountain folk about their culture and history, and to preserve and protect the scholars, prospectors, and antiquities of the Mountain folk. Combined with the ruling council of the Heart, these comprise the Four Chambers of the Heart. Divisions The Beginnings We all have to start somewhere. And the Institute is always looking for more members to fill its ranks with bright smart Individuals. Everyone who has been accepted into the Institute begins their life as an Apprentice, One who learns and grows with the other members of the Institute and when the time is right and they have proven themselves. They can decide to go into a Chamber of their choosing and continue to grow in Knowledge and Experience Ranks: Entrant (OOC), Apprentice The First Chamber: Explorers Prospectors, miners, archaeologists and the people who like to get themselves dirty: these are the Explorers of the institute, usually working alongside the Explorers League or other members of the institute, those who seek adventures and the thrill of being the first people to come across an artifact or ancient room that has not been touched for centuries will be right at home with the first chamber. First Chamber Ranks: Prospector, Explorer, High Explorer (Officer) Suggested Classes: Rogues, Monks: Wildwalkers, Hunters, Druids: Feral, Demon Hunters: Havoc The Second Chamber: Protectors In Dungeons Deep there might be Traps, Monsters, Demons and Old Gods. These and many other threats rest in the deepest darkest dungeons long forgotten and disused. The Second Chamber comprises of those able-bodied people that choose to protect the First Chamber on their expeditions, as well as the relics housed by the Institute and League for study. Second Chamber Ranks: Guardian, Forgeguard, High Shield (Officer) Suggested Classes, Warriors, Paladins, Death Knights, Monk: Brewmaster, Shaman: Enhancement, Druid: Guardian Demon Hunter: Vengeance The Third Chamber: Researchers But what’s the point of getting all these artefacts and items if we know nothing about them? Scholars, Mystics, and Theologians reside in the Third Chamber. They may be in the back of the action but with their knowledge on magic, they assist the First and Second Chambers spreading out healing to the party and sending out devastating spells. After the study, the artefacts found by the First and protected by the Second. They provide notes on the artefacts in the Institute's records and give lectures to the rest of the world about information discovered. Third Chamber Ranks: Student, Scholar, Professor (Officer) Suggested Classes: Priest, Warlock, Mage, Monk: Mistweaver, Shaman, Elemental/Resto, Druid: Balance/Resto The Fourth Chamber: Advisors Then we must decide what to do with this information. The fourth Chamber is the ruling Council of the Heart, comprised of representatives of the previous 3 Chambers. They decide on the next artifact. Who or what needs protecting most, what is more, important to research and where funds should be directed. They ultimately decide the fate of The Mountain Heart Institute. Ranks: Chamber Member, Chamber Advisor (Officers), Chancellor (GM) Elders Elders are among the Institutes oldest and wisest members. They have decided that it is time for them to Retire from a life filled with danger and adventure to slow down for a more simple life. While they no longer go out and explore, Stand strong and protect others as easily and no longer spend hours researching artifacts. They are still valued members of the Institute, for they are artifacts of days long past, Passing down their wisdom and knowledge to the younger generation of Explorers, Protectors and Researchers Ranks: Elder = First Chamber's Artifact Gallery = ---- The many Explorer's of the First Chamber have spent a great deal of time searching for and collecting artifacts. These are some of the Artifacts that have been discovered and collected. Uncategorized Artifacts The_Stonehammer.jpeg|The Stonehammer Aerie_Peak_Blindstones.jpeg|Aerie Peak Blindstones Force_Reactive_Disk.png|Force Reactive Disk Gildedpride.png|Gildedpride Haldrun%27s_Hoard.png|Haldrun's Hoard Gromurm%27s_Bullet.jpg|Gromurm's Bullet The_Brokenbeard_Chalice.jpg|The Brokenbeard Chalice The_Jeweled_Stein.jpg|The Jeweled Stein Heart_of_Hope.jpg|Heart of Hope The_Earthshaper.png|The Earthshaper Dark Vengeance Campaign Artifacts During the days immediately following the armistice between the Alliance and Horde, the Explorer's League had an Ancient Earthen Tablet stolen from within the Hall of Explorers by dark forces. Brave members of the Institute began a daring expedition to Falanaar to retrieve the Tablet and uncovered several more artifacts along the way. Harp_of_Malformed_Creation.jpeg|Harp of Malformed Creation Guilded_Hammer_of_Earthen_Might.jpeg|Guilded Hammer of Earthen Might Dark_Iron_Sandals_of_Resolve.jpeg|Dark Iron Sandals of Resolve Ancient_Earthen_Tablets.jpg|Ancient Earthen Tablets Expedtion: Ny'alotha Campaign Artifacts Still-Bleeding_Dwarvish_Azerite_Helmet.jpeg|Still-Bleeding Dwarvish Azerite Helmet Rod_of_Titanic_Favor.jpeg|Rod of Titanic Favor Key_to_the_Planes.jpg|Key to the Planes Mogu_Tyrant's_Jade_Box_of_Titanic_Past.jpeg|Mogu Tyrant's Jade Box of Titanic Past Dokani_Blood_Bomb.jpeg|Dokani Blood Bomb Forgotten Thane's Guile Campaign Artifacts Might_of_the_Council.jpeg|Might of the Council Bronzebeard_Exchange_Codex.jpeg|Bronzebeard Exchange Codex Contained_Rage_of_Blackrock_Mountain.jpeg|Contained Rage of Blackrock Mountain Elementium_Rings_of_Flurry_Duplication.jpeg|Elementium Rings of Flurry Duplication Journey to the Shadowlands Campaign Artifacts Chalk_of_the_Makers.jpeg|Chalk of the Makers Iron_Vrykul_Boomerang_Axes.jpeg|Iron Vrykul Boomerang Axes Loken%27s_Master_Key.jpeg|Loken's Master Key =Recruitment= https://discord.gg/AFKQrgM In-game contact: Thorgoin, Eòghàn, Tharthrun, Taema, Deorid, Coaldust, HothouseCategory:Alliance Guilds Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Assembly of Three Hammers Category:Explorer's League Category:Organizations Category:Heart of the Mountain __FORCETOC__